Le violoniste
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Voici un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire pour ma Nath-chan alias Nanadu33980 après de nombreux soucis d'internet ! Joyeux Anniversaire ma jumelle adorée ! Yaoi Zero x Kaname !


Disclamer : Tous appartient à l'auteure du manga, sauf Tsuki qui est à moi et Haruna à ma chère Nath-chan !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi ma Nath-chan adorée ! Voici enfin ton cadeau et en espérant qu'il te plaira mais également à vous chers amis(es) lecteurs et lectrices ! Attention Yaoi donc homophobes, priez de vous retirer vous êtes xD Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Le violoniste

Un son de violon se fit entendre au sein du château des Kuran qui donnaient un bal enfin, leur fils Kaname ayant perdu ses parents récemment tente de réaliser leur dernier souhait en se cherchant quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie.

(Kaname : Je sens déjà venir la connerie… Zero : Mais pourquoi nous ?! Moi : La faute à ma chère jumelle de connerie xD Kaname : Vous êtes toutes folles ou quoi ?! Moi : Plus que tu ne crois…)

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard glacé de ses yeux couleur chocolat noir était l'hôte de la soirée. Vêtu d'une chemise rouge aux manches bouffantes et d'un pantalon de lin noir ainsi que d'une longue cape noire fermée d'une broche d'argent représentant une superbe rose –l'emblème des Kuran soit dit en passant- offerte par Juri, sa mère défunte pour le jour de ses 16 ans. D'une beauté irréelle telle un dieu grec, le jeune héritier était malgré lui la cible de nombreuses propositions de mariages avec nombres de filles de la noblesse et toutes avaient succombées à ses charmes (mais comment lui résister me direz-vous ?!) cependant aucune ne semblait avoir captivée l'attention du Kuran. En parlant de lui, il était assit sur son trône de roi d la soirée se trouvant face à l'orchestre employer par sa famille depuis plusieurs génération. Soudain, le prince remarqua un changement dans le comportement de ses convives. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux pareils à de magnifiques améthystes. « Un ange ! » ce murmure se propagea dans les convives éveillant la curiosité du jeune souverain qui fixa le jeune homme en question.

Il était habillé de façon simple mais élégante. Une chemise de velours blanche mettant son torse fin en valeur dessinant parfaitement ses muscles, un pantalon de lin noir ainsi que des bottes de cuir remontant au niveau de ses genoux modelant ses jambes fines. Le jeune homme salua la foule et porta son violon à son épaule et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à jouer. Dès que les premières notes furent jouées, les convives furent transportés. La musique était douce et aussi d'une mélancolie à faire s'émouvoir le plus récalcitrant des êtres. Le jeune prince se laissa envouter lui aussi par cette superbe mélodie, revivant tous les moments heureux de sa vie et laissant son cœur prendre le relais sur sa tête. Tous semblaient dans le même état y compris le violoniste lui-même dont quelques larmes perlaient sur ses longs cils fins. Le charme se rompit doucement avec la dernière note qui s'évapora et un tonnerre d'applaudissement prit la place de la musique. Le violoniste sourit et s'inclina, remerciant les convives de lui avoir prêté attention. Kaname lui-même était charmé par ce musicien que tous comparait à un ange tombé du firmament. Remarquant le vif intérêt du prince pour le musicien, le meilleur ami de celui-ci Takuma Ichijo s'approcha de Kaname avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Enfin, son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux, il était temps !

Près du buffet qui avait été mis à disposition pour les invités, le jeune et beau violoniste dégustait un rafraichissement bien mérité. Le stress qu'il avait éprouvé durant sa prestation avait encore augmenté lorsqu'il avait finalement croisé de regard envoûtant du souverain. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il repensait à ces magnifiques prunelles brunes aux reflets sanguins. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un tel effet ! L'argenté s'était sentit attirer voire même aspirer par ces prunelles ensorcelantes. Il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs disant que le fils des regrettés Juri et Haruka Kuran était aussi parfait qu'un Dieu Grec et ces dernières n'avaient rien exagéré !

- Vous nous avez offert une splendide prestation, jeune homme. Susurra une voix suave à l'oreille du violoniste qui sursauta en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Kaname Kuran !

L'argenté resta interdit durant quelques secondes avant de s'incliner –un peu gauchement mais tout de même- devant le jeune roi qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main tout en lui souriant avec douceur.

- Je vous remercie et je suis heureux que cela vous ai plus, Altesse… Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du violoniste charmèrent encore davantage Kaname qui pria son jeune interlocuteur de l'appeler par son prénom tout en lui demandant le sien. Le Kuran apprit donc que le bel éphèbe qu'il convoitait se nommait Zero Kiryu. Il répéta son nom dans son esprit avec tendresse.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent durant pratiquement tout le reste de la soirée sous les regards à la fois envieux et outrées des courtisans alors que les proches du noiraud regardaient le futur couple –ils l'espéraient- avec tendresse. Bien que les concernés ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, ils formaient un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus harmonieux.

Les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre se changèrent en semaines puis en mois. Les deux hommes se connaissaient de mieux en mieux et leur complicité ne fut bientôt plus un secret pour personne. Tout comme leurs chamailleries qui devinrent vite le sujet de nombreuses conversations… Il fallait dire que lorsque ces deux-là s'envoyaient des piques dans la figure, ils ne faisaient ni semblant ni de façon discrète. Avec un Kaname qui poursuivait Zero dans tous le palais et ce avec une tarte à la crème ou de la crème au chocolat en main, ce n'était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de méthode de rabattage de caquais très discrète…

Enfin, bref. Tout le monde et –moi-même, l'auteure- pouvait dire que ces deux-là jouait à un jeu de séduction particulièrement étrange et poussé. Nos deux vautours… euh, que dis-je là, voyons ! Tourtereaux, plutôt étaient donc en train de profiter des rayons du soleil dans les immenses jardins du palais. Zero jouait du violon pour Kaname qui avait les yeux clos et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oh ! Pas n'importe quel sourire. Pas un sourire rempli d'hypocrisie qu'il ne manquait jamais d'afficher en toutes circonstances mais bel et bien un sourire heureux, venant du plus profond de son cœur, un sourire sincère. Alors que le soleil se couchait, les notes du violon s'estompèrent dans la brise fraiche qui vint caresser leur peau. Zero rangea son violon et Kaname vient lui prendre la main, chuchotant des mots qui firent rougir l'argenté au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci.

Quelques heures plus tard, notre violoniste favori entra dans la chambre de son souverain adoré. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, les joues écarlates et un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres. Le souverain était alangui sur le canapé face à la porte et dévorait son futur amant de ses yeux sombres de désir. Kaname était irrésistible ainsi, torse nu dévoilant ses muscles puissants roulant sous sa peau illuminée par les rayons de la pleine lune que l'on pouvait voir à la fenêtre derrière le dit canapé. Comme hypnotisé, Zero s'avança vers Kaname qui posa sa main dans celle que le brun lui tendait.

Kaname se leva et attira Zero entre ses bras puissants, capturant ensuite ses lèvres en tendre baiser. L'une des mains de Zero prit sa nuque et l'attira contre lui davantage. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, découvrant leurs palets, léchant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre puis retournant danser avec elle. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils sentaient leurs reins s'embraser. Kaname sentit l'air leur maquer et rompit lentement, très lentement le baiser.

- Je te veux tant, Zero, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres rougies et gonflées du violoniste qui s'était totalement abandonné dans ses bras.

Zero sourit.

- Alors fais-moi tiens…

Kaname eut un léger sourire pervers, l'argenté le provoquait et en était pleinement conscient en plus ! Amusant… sa main se posa sur la bosse de Zero qu'il sentait poindre sur sa cuisse encore prisonnière du pantalon du violoniste. Le roi appuya légèrement dessus alors que sa bouche partait à la découverte du cou du jeune homme. Le jeune homme en question laissa échapper un gémissement qui plus énormément au souverain.

- Soit, je te ferai mien… Prépare-toi à crier, mon ange.

Le violoniste frissonna à l'entente de cette phrase sortant de la bouche royale.

- Alors… Fais, Kaname.

Et le susnommé sourit de nouveau.

L'argenté fut poussé sur le lit sans s'être rendu compte que Kaname les avaient menés à sa chambre, tandis que ce dernier retirait chaussures et vêtements. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche. Zero était totalement à la merci de Kaname, ses mains serrant avec force les draps de soie noire tandis que Kaname laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. Le violoniste savourait, il en avait rêvé depuis… le début de leur relation un peu particulière en réalité. Son rêve devenait réalité et son amour pour cet homme sublime qui arrivait au niveau de la bosse de son pantalon. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais le roi ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Kuran en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Zero ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Kaname avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Zero parcoururent le torse musclé de Kaname dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le jeune roi était l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. Kaname descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Zero tournait la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Kaname descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis qu'il avait posé ses prunelles sur le jeune homme qui se tordait à présent sous lui. A l'aide de ses dents, il retira lentement le pantalon et le boxer de son jeune amour par la même occasion, faisant crier l'argenté de plaisir et de frustration mêlées.

Zero tremblait, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir dans les bras de quiconque. Il cria si fort lorsque Kaname se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. Le roi faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Zero voulait tellement plus ! le remarquant, Kaname arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir Zero de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment.

(Moi : Tu parles ! xD Nath : *_bave_* La suite !)

- Que veux-tu Zero ?

Le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique du jeune roi ne le voyait pas ainsi…

(Moi : Clair ! Ce mec est un sadique ! Zero : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es l'auteure de cet O.S donc c'est toi la sadique ! Moi : … Je déteste quand tu as raison…)

- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Kaname venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Zero qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du roi.

- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Zero hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir.

- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Kaname augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Zero rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts.

- J'aime ce que tu fais, Kana- Ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune violoniste, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Kaname alors qu'il attachait les poignets de Zero aux barreaux du lit avec des lanières de cuir noires. L'argenté ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Kaname venait de reprendre sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le jeune homme tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage le roi qui augmenta le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Zero fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus !

- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Kaname. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Zero se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Kaname. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Zero et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. L'argenté passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Kaname explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité. Zero retira le pantalon que Kaname portait encore en même temps que son boxer puis saisit les hanches du brun, le collant à lui. Kaname gémit de bien être dans la bouche de l'argenté. Le pénis de Zero se frotta langoureusement à celui de Kaname qui était dur comme un roc.

- Prend-moi. Je t'en prie ! Gémit Zero entre deux baisers.

Kaname jugea que la torture devait cesser. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité encore vierge de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Zero ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer l'argenté alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate du jeune homme. Après une longue préparation, Kaname pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. Le roi s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Les caresses de Kaname sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna u léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, Kaname entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

- Plus fort, plus vite, Kaname ! Je – ah ! Plus !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Le roi augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Kaname se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille.

Quelques années plus tard, notre couple royal était toujours aussi uni et raide amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des cris de jouissances venant de la chambre conjugale par ailleurs. Mais nous ne dirons rien sur ce sujet. Après trois ans de mariage, le couple avait ressentit le besoin d'avoir des enfants. Ainsi, Zero et Kaname adoptèrent deux adorables jumelles dont les parents étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur demeure. Ils nommèrent ces deux petites princesses, Tsuki et Haruna. Et ces deux adorables enfants n'étaient les dernières à faire des bêtises… Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner lorsqu'elles seraient grandes ? Aucune idée et puis, ceci est une autre histoire !

Fin !

* * *

Moi : Fini ! Et enfin posté avec tous les soucis d'internet réglés !

Zero : ... AU SECOUR !

Kaname : Tsuki... Je te vénère ! Superbe lemon ! *_sourire pervers_* Zero chéri...

Zero : *_pâlit brusquement et se barre en courant_* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Kaname : *_part à sa poursuite_* Reviens mon amour, j'ai envie de te faire des vilaines choses !

Moi : *_yeux en cœur_* KYYYYAAAAA ! Ils sont trop chou ! Encore Joyeux Anniversaire ma Nath-chan adorée, en espérant que mon petit o.s t'as plus !


End file.
